Yesterday's Gone
by QueenLizzie13
Summary: This story is set after season 2 and will contain SPOILERS. This is about what happens to Jack, Kate, and Sawyer after they've been captured. The trials the three go through will band the three together as an even stronger group. a Jate fanfiction. Chapte
1. Unfamiliar Settings

Yesterday's Gone

_A Jate fanfiction _

Chapter One

He was in unfamiliar settings. He remembered the bag being put over his head and that was it. He remembered sharing a long look with Kate. But that was all that he remembered. Now, as he stared up at the top of the hut with his hands tied, he wondered. _What was going to happen next? _Jack had a bunch of questions for the others. Whether they would be answered…well, that depended. He also wondered how much time had passed. A day? Two? It couldn't have been much though.

And Jack had to admit that he was a little scared. He wondered what was happening to Kate and Sawyer. He was more afraid for them then he was afraid for himself. If they were safe, Jack thought that he would be okay with it. He wondered if they were alone or if they were together.

The latter thought made him feel instantly jealous. He tried to shove that out of his mind, and then the door to the hut opened. In stepped Henry Gale. Or the leader of The Others. He was grinning maliciously.

"How does it feel to be the one locked up now, Jack?" he asked. Jack gritted his teeth but didn't say anything. No, he didn't like it, but of course he was not about to admit it.

"Where's Kate?" was all Jack said. Henry laughed.

"Where's Kate?" he mocked. "That's all you want to know, isn't it?" he asked. "I heard you say her name in your sleep. Well actually, you shouted her name." Henry smirked. "You love her don't you?"

Jack didn't say anything. He just nodded. He did love her. The problem was, he knew that Sawyer loved her too and he didn't know who Kate loved. He shivered a bit at the thought. But maybe he was catching a slight chill. He felt tired, that was for sure.

But suddenly a whip was being struck on his back. Jack tried not to cry out in pain. Henry Gale smiled.

"Every time you mention Kate, I'm going to whip you." He said. "Since you've already mentioned her twice, here's another one." And he slapped Jack's back hard again. It didn't quite bleed, but it was a close thing.

Jack's eyes had murder in them. No, not murder. Hatred. He hated the Others. He hated Michael for betraying them. He sighed and then he slept. And as he slept Kate and Sawyer were brought in. Sawyer looked awful. He had a black eye and his shirt was ripped and he was bleeding. Kate looked unharmed.

The hut was then shut and Kate and Sawyer spotted Jack on the floor. Kate winced as she saw the whips in Jack's back. Both of them went to Jack's side and shook him awake. Jack blinked at the sight of them.

"Kate? Sawyer?" he asked them quietly. "How?" Kate shushed him.

"They've been questioning me and Sawyer," she whispered. "Of course Sawyer irritated them, which is why he looks like that." Jack sat up and saw Sawyer's face.

"Nothing broken I hope," Jack stated more then asked.

"Nothing, doc." Sawyer replied. "You know me, doc. I just wanted to have a little fun with them, that's all." Sawyer gave a wiry grin. Jack half smiled. Typical Sawyer. It really was.

"What about you, doc?" Sawyer asked. Jack glanced at Kate who was also looking at him with some concern.

"I'm fine." Jack replied. Kate looked at him. Jack could tell that she didn't believe him. And Jack wasn't so sure himself. Already he could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness. Kate responded by stroking his forehead. Sawyer looked on, jealous.

"Freckles, he's okay, right?" Sawyer asked. Kate grimaced. Sawyer always called her that. He had his nicknames for everyone.

"I don't know. I think he's hurt." Kate said. She looked at Jack's back again. Blood was staining Jack's shirt. Sawyer shook his head.

"More then that is wrong with the doc." Sawyer replied. He wondered exactly how long it had been since they had been captured. Sawyer was guessing a couple of days. Kate stared at Sawyer.

"What do you mean?" she demanded. Sawyer just shrugged. He didn't know what was wrong with the doc, he could just tell it was more then him being beaten by the others.

"Ask Jack." Sawyer said, turning away. Kate looked slightly hurt. But then she turned her attention to Jack. His head was in her lap and Kate gently shook him awake.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kate whispered. Jack blinked. His head was pounding, and the wounds on his back were stinging. Was he okay? Not really. But he'd live.

"I'm sure." Jack replied.

"You don't look it." Kate pressed.

"I haven't been sleeping well." That was the truth, if it was only half a truth. Jack hadn't been sleeping well, too busy being worried about Sawyer and Kate. And he had a right to be worried. Sawyer looked just as bad as himself, if not worse.

"That's all?" Kate asked. Jack stared straight ahead.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly. Jack had been bothered by this for awhile. He felt like he was the one who caused them getting captured. He thought he had a plan, but it had backfired.

"Oh Jack," Kate said, "Why are you sorry? This is not your fault."

"It's Michael's." That came from Sawyer. Sawyer said it through angry, gritted teeth. "When I get my hands on that traitor…" Sawyer made a violent gesture.

Jack sighed tiredly. He wondered why the others had put them all together. Weren't they worried that they were going to make some kind of plan or something to escape? Or maybe this was all part of their plan? Jack didn't know.

"But the plan wasn't fail safe," Jack said. "I let Michael walk us straight into a trap." Jack said, his voice getting louder. "God damn it, I let him walk us straight into a trap!" Sawyer and Kate stared at him. Kate had seen Jack yell before, but still it shocked her every time that he did it.

"Calm down, Jack, It's not your fault." Kate said looking intently at him, and noticing that he was rather short of breath and looking pale. "Jack?" she asked. "Are you okay?" That was the second time she had asked him in a span of minutes. "Are you dizzy? Sick?" Kate pressed. Maybe if she forced him to answer the questions, he finally would.

"Jack?" she repeated when he didn't answer. Jack had one arm against the hut, the other on his forehead, on his throbbing head. Jack sighed. He wasn't sick exactly, but he was very dizzy.

"It's just a headache." Jack replied. It might be a migraine, Jack couldn't tell. He used to get migraines when he was particularly stressed out from his job. Being a doctor meant that he had a very stressful time indeed. And then the door to the hut opened once again.


	2. Hands Are Tied

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. They keep me writing. Anyways here's what you've been waiting for:

Chapter Two

Everyone turned around, almost immediately. Jack's body stiffened in anticipation, thinking that it was Henry Gale once more. But no, he was wrong. It was only a young girl standing there.

"I'm Alex," she said, as she begun to tie their hands again. This made Jack think they might be moving soon. But Jack was also startled. Rousseau's daughter? Jack didn't think that it could possibly be her. There was simply no way. He just looked at her, curious as to what was going to happen next. For some reason, Jack wasn't really scared. He knew that the worst they were going to do was inflict more pain.

Jack knew that he wouldn't be killed. Not yet anyways. He could feel that the Others had a plan for them, a purpose. But Jack knew he would never turn into one of them. But that was why it made no sense for them to kill them. Jack just hoped that Hurley and Sayid would come through. He hoped that Sayid suspected what happened to them, and why they had never shown up on the beach.

What Jack didn't know was that Sayid was dealing with some of his own mysteries, like the four toed foot on a statue that was missing. Or most of it was missing, anyways.

"Here," Alex said, handing them some food and water. Jack, Kate, and Sawyer graciously accepted the food. Jack had to admit that he had been getting hungry. Perhaps that was why he had such a bad headache in the first place. It would make a decent amount of sense, after all.

"Thanks," Jack replied, still very curious about her. She didn't act like the others. Her disposition was a much sweeter, gentler one. Perhaps she would be of some use to them later on. When Jack had time to formulate a plan of escape that was. It was ironic. Not only were they stuck on an island, now they were stuck in a small hut as prisoners.

Jack sighed. He stared at the food that was before him and realized his hands were tied. How the hell were they supposed to eat it?

"How are we supposed to eat? You just tied our hands," Sawyer demanded, asking the question for Jack. Alex hesitated.

"I'm sorry," was all she said, and turned around to leave.

"Now wait just one second," Sawyer said. "I need to eat, and I demand that you untie our hands so we can, Dorothy." Kate giggled. Sawyer and his silly nicknames that he had for everyone. Now it was Jack's turn to be jealous. He turned away from them and just focused his attention on Alex who was coming towards him.

He felt her undo the ties on his hands. Jack smiled, grateful.

"Thank you." Jack replied. He quietly ate his bowl of gruel. Sawyer and Kate ate theirs, chatting happily. Even with the food, the pounding in Jack's temples were only getting worse. Perhaps Jack was just sick with jealously. He could certainly feel the monster inside of him. His face was a pale color and slightly green. He didn't even notice Kate coming up from behind him.

"Jack? You don't look so well," he heard Kate's voice suddenly. Jack sighed. He was getting rather tired of the question. Especially in such a short period of time. He'd tell Kate if he wasn't fine.

"I'm fine." Jack's voice had an edge to it, as if telling Kate to back off. Kate looked hurt.

"Aww, freckles, is the doc being mean?" Sawyer said with a drawl of sarcasm. He wrapped an arm around her. Kate removed it.

"Stop it," she said.

Sawyer grinned. "You weren't so hot and bothered about it earlier." He reminded her. "Just because the doc's being mean, doesn't mean you have to." Kate glared at him.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. Geez," Sawyer said and looked the other way. And then Alex was tying their hands together again, when she saw that they had all finished with their food. The hut opened and closed once more, Alex disappearing from sight.

Jack leaned back, the back of his head touching the hut. Kate was in the middle, Sawyer was on the other side of her. They sat in silence for awhile, Jack not exchanging any glances with anyone. Kate's eyes flickered to Jack in worry, and to Sawyer. Sawyer just gazed intently at her.

"Jack?" Kate asked, breaking the silence. "Say something." She pleaded. She didn't want Jack to be mad at her.

"What do you want me to say, Kate?" Jack demanded. "I'm sorry?" Kate shook her head.

"No," she said. "I…I just. Never mind." She could feel Sawyer trying to listen in on their conversation. And while she loved both of them, she knew that sooner or later she was going to have to choose between them both. She was going to have to choose the person that she couldn't live without. Kate glanced at Jack, and drew a deep nervous breath. Kate tried not to cry as Jack continued to look away from her and out the small window that was in the hut.

Meanwhile, Jack was formulating a plan in his mind. A plan of escape. Kate was not on his mind at the moment as he stared at the walls. He knew that they were merely in a hut, not a hatch. Escape would not be too hard, especially since the door couldn't possibly be properly locked. He wondered about the lax security. It seemed odd. Unless, of course, this was only a temporary prison.

That was the only explanation for it. And also explained why Henry Gale had put Sawyer and Kate in here with him for the moment. Now they would just be playing the waiting game. He dropped his head back, closed his eyes, and slept.

"Freckles, the doc has gone to sleep." Sawyer said, observing, Jack's breathing patterns."It's just me and you." Kate looked at him, then looked at Jack.

"I guess so." Kate said, swallowing, and thinking of the possibilities if Jack woke up. But he was mad at her, and Sawyer liked her…no, Sawyer loved her. Comfort was a good thing, sometimes. And so she went over to Sawyer and laid down next to him. Of course, their hands being tied, they couldn't do much.

But they could talk, and at the moment, that was enough for Kate. Even though her heart was with Jack. And her mind was on Jack. She was worried about him. But then she turned to Sawyer.

"Twenty questions?" she suggested to Sawyer. Okay maybe it wasn't the time for a game. They were prisoners after all. They were in a serious situation. But Kate desperately needed something to keep her mind off Jack.

Author's Note: Don't worry, this is stilla Jate. But for Skate fans…enjoy the little moment of Skate next chapter. I wanted to have some conflict in the relationship. It makes it seem more believable.


End file.
